


No More Rushing

by sapphicjasper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Recovery, Spoilers, hannibal and will get some dogs, kind of anyway, post-S3, theyre both injured from the fall, will has ocd (?), will is SO mean in this fic im sorry lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicjasper/pseuds/sapphicjasper
Summary: Will sacrificed everything to be with Hannibal, yet the wedding ring on his finger hasn't budged.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i'm still writing cuspids but i came up with this idea and HAD to get it out lol 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

As someone who spent the majority of his life dismembering and cannibalizing people, Hannibal knew quite well that calling anything “disturbing” was laughable. But even he had his limits, albeit hypocritical ones, and with each passing day it became undeniable; the wedding ring lingering on Will’s finger was _disturbing._

It was made from tungsten and had no engravings or stones. Nothing more than the bare minimum. When he held Will’s hand in his own, he would sometimes brush his fingers against the smooth metal and shudder at the cold and lifeless texture. It was tacky, sure, but his vanity wasn’t the true source of his disgust -- it was what it represented. 

Hannibal lay propped up against the pillows, gazing down upon Will’s sleeping moonlight-illuminated body. Crickets chirped in the hedges just outside the bedroom windows. The breezy summer air howled, ruffling their cream-colored curtains and forming goosebumps on Will’s unclothed skin. He shuddered in his sleep. Hannibal tugged the blankets over Will’s shoulders, but he adjusted his left arm so that it was still above the covers. 

He wrapped his hand around Will's, caressing his rough and calloused palms. His fingers inched up to his knuckles, gradually moving towards the cold, lifeless hunk of metal hugging his ring finger. After a brief hesitation, Hannibal gripped the ring and gave a gentle tug. 

“Can I help you?” Will mumbled sleepily, causing Hannibal to flinch. He knew Will wasn’t a light sleeper, so why he’d waited so long to acknowledge him, Hannibal was uncertain. 

After recollecting himself, he laid his head back against the pillows. “You should really wash your ring,” he whispered. “There is grime caked in the ridges underneath. A toothpick is all you need.” 

Will tugged his hand away from Hannibal and rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach. “I believe it can wait until morning.” His tone was visibly annoyed, and Hannibal suspected he’d seen right through his excuse. Or maybe it was just his usual grumpy mood that came out whenever he was tired; that was more likely, the more Hannibal thought about it. 

As Will re-adjusted, he slipped his hands beneath the pillow; maybe to hide the ring from Hannibal, or maybe because it was simply a comfortable position. No matter the reason, he felt slightly more at ease with that unpleasant piece of jewelry out of his sight. His gaze lingered on Will’s tousled bed-head for a few more moments before he dozed off.

* * *

Breakfast the following morning was uncomfortably quiet. As Hannibal ate his omelette and fruit and sipped his coffee in silence, Will did exactly the same. For a while, Hannibal worried that the meal would go by smoothly without Will even acknowledging Hannibal’s lack of conversation; but just as Will finished the last bite of his omelette, he turned his gaze towards Hannibal. His expression was more suspicious than concerned. 

“Alright, tell me what’s bothering you.” he said. 

“Oh, something is bothering me?” Hannibal asked, piercing a chunk of honeydew with his fork and popping it into his mouth. 

“I can never get you to shut up, so when you’re _this_ quiet it’s pretty obvious you’re upset about something.” Will said. “So just tell me.” 

“You’re an empath, are you not?” Hannibal's eyes did not meet Will's. “So perhaps you’d know better than I.” 

Will scoffed. “I’m not a fucking _mind reader._ ” he said, taking a sip of his coffee. “So if something is bothering you, you need to either tell me or deal with it yourself.” 

Hannibal eyed the ring as Will sipped his coffee; he held it in his left hand, the _non_ -dominant one, and it almost felt like an intentional act of mockery. Will noticed where Hannibal’s eyes had fallen, and realization dawned on his face. 

“My ring.” Will let out a deep sigh. “You’re bothered that I’m still wearing my ring.” 

“Jealousy is an ugly thing,” Hannibal began, “but it’s an emotion that’s almost inevitable when we’ve formed a _presumably_ monogamous relationship, yet you still cling to the remnants of a past marriage.” 

Will shook his head. “Come on, Hannibal, it’s only been--” he trailed off, his expression falling. “--a year.” 

Will cleared his throat. He paused for a moment or two choose his words carefully. “Alright, so it _has_ been a while, but I still haven’t fully adjusted. I’m working on it at my own pace. I’ll take it off eventually, just… not yet.” 

“You seem to have adjusted quite fine.” Hannibal noted. “Were you planning on spending your days caring for me? Redressing your wounds, helping me walk?” 

His gaze cast towards his cane, and back to Will. Though Hannibal had received the brunt of the fall, Will’s injuries from the fight with Dolarhyde had left a permanent mark. For the first few months of living together, he frequently needed to change his bandages, apply antiseptics; he had to move carefully, lest the wounds re-open. Will had also lost a fair amount of teeth where he’d been stabbed, and had to re-learn how to speak; and the trauma to his shoulder had made his movements stiff, the pain occasionally coming back in waves. 

In addition to being shot _before_ they fell, Hannibal had injured both legs and one of his shoulders as they fell into the rocks of the ocean. As a result, he’d spent the first few months relying entirely on Will’s care. Will had obliged without hesitation. Even a year later, Hannibal relied on an aid to walk and often needed Will’s assistance. 

“In the grand scheme of it all,” Hannibal continued, “what significance does the ring hold? You’ve adapted to far bigger changes with ease.” 

“Hannibal...” Will’s voice was serious, now; it had that unpleasant tone Hannibal despised. “I left my wife and stepson for _you._ I think that means far more than a ring. And after everything you’ve done, you don’t have a place to complain about a damn piece of jewelry.” 

“You attempted to kill us both.” Hannibal remarked. "I believe I have plenty of room to complain." 

Will stood up from his chair. “I’m not having this conversation, Hannibal.” He grabbed his dishes and brought them over to the sink to wash. 

Hannibal grabbed his cane and pulled himself upright, resisting the urge to _hiss_ with pain as he put weight on his still-recovering legs. “I understand you like the back of my hand, Will,” he began, “but I don’t understand this.” 

“Then maybe I’m not the back of your hand. You don’t _need_ to understand everything that I do.” Will said. He roughly scrubbed at the dishes as he spoke. “The ring stays on as long as I want it to.” 

“And how long may that be?” Hannibal asked. 

“Could be ‘til tomorrow. Could be the day we die.” Will said. “Whatever it is, you nagging me about it is only going to make me wear it even longer.” 

“If you want to go back to her, you should tell me now.” Hannibal stated. 

“I _don't!_ ” Will snapped. 

“Then why do you still wear that ring?” 

“To keep you humble.” Will shoved the clean dishes onto the drying rack, glass clanking loudly against metal. “To remind you that you’re on _thin_ fucking ice.” 

Hannibal felt an ache in his chest; he would never admit it, but Will’s words had wounded him -- and humbled him, too, as he’d apparently intended. Hannibal wanted to respond, but he knew that anything he said would only further escalate the situation. 

Clutching his cane, he turned and left the kitchen.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the house was as quiet as breakfast had been. Will’s sour mood lingered long after their conversation had ended, and so Hannibal opted for the company of his books instead. 

But in their current circumstances, interaction with Will was inevitable. As much as he would love to care for the house himself, his injured body made that near-impossible; and so Will would prepare most of the meals, clean the house, and he would help Hannibal stand when the aching in his body was too much to bear. 

And even then, their interactions were brief and curt; Will said as few words as possible when he spoke to Hannibal, and Hannibal did the same. Will ate his meals in the bedroom, and Hannibal sat alone at the dining table. 

As night came and the two settled in for bed, Hannibal anticipated that he would be sleeping on the couch, his still-recovering bones be damned. Hannibal changed into his nightclothes and made his way for the living room, but Will quickly shut him down. “No.” 

Hannibal lingered by the door. He was half-tempted to go and sleep on the couch anyway, if not for Will’s sake, then for his own. A night spent next to Will, after the behavior he’d shown that morning, would not be one where Hannibal got any sleep. 

“We’re sleeping together tonight. None of that sleeping on the couch bullshit.” Will clarified. He patted the empty space beside him on the bed. “If you try to sleep on the couch, I’m sleeping on the loveseat next to you.” 

A slight smile teased at Hannibal’s lips. Reluctantly, he turned and made his way towards the bed, easing himself down onto the mattress. He let out a slight whimper of pain as he propped himself up against the pillows, and Will gently tangled his fingers in his greying hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Will whispered. He leaned down to press a brief yet tender kiss to Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal leaned up and kissed him again, pulling Will down onto the pillows so that they were eye-to-eye. 

“Do you miss her?” Hannibal breathed against Will’s lips. 

Will mulled over his thoughts before he responded. “You aren’t going to like the answer.” 

“That’s enough to tell me what it is.” Hannibal said. 

“It’s enough to tell you the bare basics of it, but it’s more complex than a simple yes or no.” Will said. He reached Hannibal’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry for being so bitchy today. My ring, and everything attached to it, just wasn’t something I was ready to unpack just yet.” 

Hannibal nodded in understanding, and pressed a kiss to Will’s knuckles. He understood where he was coming from, and yet that stinging ache of jealousy still lingered in his chest. “Your behavior today, no matter how ‘bitchy’ it may have been, was understandable for someone in your situation. I was prying too much.” 

“Understandable, but you deserve better.” Will cuddled up to Hannibal and pressed his face into his shoulder. “I love you.” he whispered. 

“And I love you.” Hannibal kissed the top of his head. He had an urge to question Will further, but the peaceful moment they were having right then was too comforting to spoil. After a day of Will near-ignoring him, he was starving for his affection. 

“I need you to know something.” Will began, sitting upright. He reached out and caressed Hannibal’s cheek, feeling the slightest bit of stubble growing on his chin. “I won’t lie to you. I miss Molly so much it _hurts_ sometimes. But I know her, and she wouldn’t take me back even if I was begging on my hands and knees. And even if she _would,_ I wouldn’t want her to. I just…” He gazed down at his hand for a brief second before locking eyes with Hannibal again. 

“I feel terrible. Even if I wasn’t truly happy with her, she didn’t deserve to lose her husband like this. I think she knows I’m alive, and that’s worse than her thinking I’m dead. If she knows I’m alive, she knows I chose to leave her behind. She just wanted a family, Hannibal…” 

Will tightened his grip around Hannibal’s. He could tell he was fighting back tears. “She didn’t do anything wrong. I understand why you’re jealous of her, especially now, but… I’m worried that if I take off this ring, she’ll…” He trailed off. 

Hannibal brushed a strand of hair away from Will’s forehead. He pulled his glasses off for him and set them aside, kissing away the tears from Will’s cheek. “You don’t believe it -- you’re fully aware of its absurdity, even -- but you worry that if you remove the ring, something will happen to her.” 

“It’s crazy, but-” 

“It isn’t.” Hannibal pulled Will into a tight embrace. “But I believe she is safe, Will.” 

“Then why did you try to get her killed?” Will choked out. 

Hannibal loosened his grip around Will, but didn’t release him entirely. Guilt ached in his chest as he realized his role in this -- in Will’s insistence to keep the ring. He pulled Will’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the cold wedding band on his finger. 

“I won’t ask you to remove it again.” Hannibal whispered, though his inner psychiatrist was _screaming_ not to enable this obvious compulsion. Right now, Will was hurting, and he sought his comfort as a friend -- a lover -- and not a doctor. “If it brings you comfort, I will try my best to overcome…” The word ‘jealousy’ was on the tip of his tongue, but it wouldn’t let go. 

Will smiled knowingly through his tears. He didn’t say another word, just leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal reached over to turn off the light, shifting his position so that he could get comfortable. 

“I know I don’t make a very good case right now,” Will began, trailing his fingers across Hannibal’s chest, “and you have every reason not to believe me. But I’m not going to leave you. Not for her, not for anyone. I threw everything away for you. I wouldn’t have done that for Molly. I’m right where I want to be right now.” 

Hannibal found comfort in Will’s words. In knowing that he’d sacrificed everything for him. He pulled Will closer, burying his face into his curly dark hair, and stayed that way until they were both asleep.

* * *

A couple days passed, and not another word was spoken of Will’s wedding ring. At least not until the Sunday morning that followed; a cooler summer day came about, and Will had decided to take advantage of the pleasant weather to get started on their garden. 

As Hannibal made his way towards the back door with a glass of ice water for Will, a familiar gleam on the counter caught his eye; the ring. He allowed his gaze to linger on it for a brief second before continuing out the back door and into the dew-covered lawn. 

His hands covered in soil, Will focused intently on the bulbs he was planting. The designated area for their garden was small, perhaps too small for anyone to even consider it a garden. All they planned to grow was a couple of flowers and a cucumber plant that would most likely get eaten by raccoons. But Will had insisted they do it anyway. Something to do with his spare time, something to look forward to, something to nourish. 

“Would you like a drink?” Hannibal asked, and Will peered up from the marigold bulb he had just finished planting. He rose to his feet and wiped the dirt on his jeans (which made Hannibal cringe) and reached for the glass of water with his still-dirty hands (which made him cringe even harder). 

“Thanks, hon.” Will took a long sip of the ice water and set the glass aside. 

“You left your ring inside.” Hannibal remarked. 

“I don’t want it to get even more grimy.” Will chuckled. He reached out to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s waist, only to remember that his hands were covered in dirt, so he simply leaned forward for a kiss instead. 

“You’ve killed Molly.” Hannibal smiled. 

Will burst into laughter. “Taking it off with the intent of _putting it back on_ is different. I did that all the time when we were together.” 

Hannibal hummed in understanding. “Is wearing it on your _finger_ a requirement for keeping her safe?” 

Will raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you trying to rationalize this? Because it’s an _ir_ rational thought, and I’m fully aware of it. Don’t try to poke holes in it, because it won’t care.” 

“That is not my intention.” Hannibal said. “I’m merely trying to better understand your compulsion.” he said. Will opened his mouth to speak, but Hannibal hushed him with a gentle finger. 

“I am _not_ psychoanalyzing you, merely stating a fact. I know that I am not your psychiatrist, but I cannot deny what I have observed, Will. And I know very well that breaking a compulsion is easier said than done. Often you cannot not to defeat it, but instead challenge it.” Hannibal brushed a clump of dirt away from Will’s shirt, gesturing to the breast pocket. “Might I consider carrying it in your pocket? Or if you feel you must _wear_ it, put it on a necklace. A different finger, even.” 

Will grumbled in uncertainty, scratching the back of his head. “Are you going to nag me if I say no?” 

Hannibal shook his head. “I won’t fuss. If a day comes in the distant future where you have to wear _two_ wedding rings on the same finger, I will make peace with that.” With a slight smile, he added, “I feel confident, though, that any ring I give you will be _so_ extravagant that it would outshine that chunk of metal.” 

“You’re so shallow,” Will chuckled. “It never once crossed my mind that if we got married, I’d still be wearing it then. I would hope your advice will have done me some good by then.” 

Will flinched as a drop of rain plopped onto his head. He turned his head up to the sky, noting the thick grey stratus cloud that was quickly enveloping the sun. “Well,” he said, glancing back at his tiny beginner garden, “At least I don’t have to worry about watering them today.” 

Once the two of them were inside and Will had washed the soil from his hands, he retrieved his ring from the counter. His paused before putting it on, however, as if considering something; his expression similar to that of someone ripping off a band-aid, he placed the ring on the third finger of his _right_ hand. 

“A small step, but a step nonetheless.” Will said. He flexed the fingers on his right hand as he adjusted to the strange, new feeling. Hannibal reached for his left hand, examining the slight indent on his finger where the wedding ring had once been. 

“It was an ill fit.” Hannibal noted. 

“I have big fingers, and I was in a rush to get that particular band. I settled for a size too small.” Will said. 

“I have all the time in the world.” Hannibal said. Rain pattered against the roof as he pulled him into a warm embrace. "So next time, there will be no rushing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second and final part to this fic!!! i hope you enjoy <3

As Hannibal busied his hands in the kitchen, he caught occasional glimpses of Will in the backyard. The smile on his stubble-framed face, the sunlight in his wind-tousled hair, and his faint raspy laughter made Hannibal’s heart flutter in his chest. 

_’Today is a better day than ever.’_ he thought, a hand grazing against his pocket. Few things genuinely frightened Hannibal, but what he intended to do that evening had him in a cold sweat nonetheless. _’I have to ask him.’_

A bright yellow frisbee soared across the yard, and the pack of dogs were quick to follow with lashing tails. Over the past two years they’d acquired three; if Will had his way there’d be more, but Hannibal had a strict rule of _three_ dogs maximum. 

He retrieved the containers of pre-prepared dog food from the fridge. Will insisted they make it from scratch, that store-bought food had recalls far too often for his comfort, and that he felt more at ease knowing _exactly_ what was going into his dogs’ bodies. Hannibal certainly couldn’t disagree with that. He served a generous amount of freshly cooked meat and vegetables into each dog’s respective bowls. 

Olivia and Heather, a German shepherd and an unknown mutt respectively, were named by Will and preferred his company the most. Hannibal was content with that, for he was never quite fond of larger dogs. They had a tendency to slobber excessively, the mere thought of which made Hannibal’s skin crawl. 

Jupiter, a black and brown chihuahua-pomeranian that Hannibal had named, was a sickly little pup when Will found him. They’d nursed him back to health and had made a staunch recovery; but even then, he suffered from arthritis and needed to take medication, which Hannibal discreetly mixed into his food. Though Hannibal had always considered himself more of a cat person, Jupiter was close enough in his behavior and appearance and he’d grown somewhat attached to the little mutt. He was petite, silky, and the perfect size to curl up on his lap while he read. 

With the dog food out of the way, Hannibal reached for a spoon and taste-tested the curry he was preparing. It needed more cayenne. Will preferred his dishes with a little heat. Hannibal added another dash of the crimson red seasoning and gently stirred it in. 

Though the damage to his body was permanent, he’d adjusted over the years to moving swiftly and had gone back to cooking nearly full-time; at least on the days where his pain didn’t flare up. 

On days where he ached too much to cook, he would settle for Will’s homemade meals such as cornbread and chili or baked macaroni. Though he could barely admit it to himself, he had _reluctantly_ come to genuinely enjoy Will’s creations. Still, he very much preferred when he was well enough to do the cooking. 

After giving the cayenne a moment to simmer into the curry, Hannibal took another taste; it was perfect. Now it was time to call everyone in for dinner. With his cane in hand, he made his way towards the screen door and tugged it open. 

“Supper is ready.” Hannibal called into the yard. Seeming to recognize the word “supper”, the trio of dogs came clambering into the kitchen. 

Will followed close behind. His skin was lightly sun-kissed, as he’d spent more and more time outside once the summer weather had come in. 

Hannibal placed the dog bowls on their respective place mats and they eagerly dug in. Jupiter initially went for Heather’s bowl, but Will gave him a gentle foot-nudge towards his own. 

“The pups are taken care of, so now it is time for me to take care of you.” Hannibal said, slipping his arms around Will’s torso and giving him a brief kiss. 

“What have you prepared for us today?” Will smiled as he rubbed his nose against Hannibal’s. 

“Lamb curry with seasoned rice and homemade naan bread.” Hannibal said. He pulled away from hug and headed over to the stove to serve up their plates. 

“You never have to specify homemade.” Will scoffed. “The day you buy bread at the store is the day I wake up from this dream.” 

Hannibal beamed with pride. “You are wide awake, Will. Never doubt that.” Hannibal set both of their plates on the dining room table. As he reached for the bottle of wine to pour their drinks, he felt Will’s hand on his waist. Hannibal set the bottle aside. He turned back towards Will, who pulled him into yet another tight embrace. 

“I love you.” Will whispered against his neck. “I know I joke from time-to-time, but sometimes I genuinely feel like this is all a dream. Like it’s too beautiful to be real.” 

With Will flush against the chest, Hannibal could slightly feel the protrusion of the ring in his breast pocket. Will had progressed from wearing it on his right hand, to wearing it on a necklace, to simply carrying it around like a talisman. 

He’d made progress in overcoming the fears surrounding his wedding ring, but as Hannibal anticipated, a new one developed. Such was the nature of compulsions. Now, he often worried that his perception could not be trusted, that these past few years were merely a dream that he’d soon wake from. Hannibal knew his role in this, and the guilt often ate at him. 

He couldn’t change the past, but he would do everything in his power to mend the present. 

“Soon enough, I think it will be easier to remind yourself that you’re not dreaming, that you truly are where you want to be.” Hannibal said. “You’ll have something concrete to help ground you.” 

Before Will could question what he meant, Hannibal pulled away from the hug and nudged him towards his seat. “Let’s eat while the food is still hot.”

* * *

As they cleaned up the kitchen, Hannibal focusing on the dinner dishes and Will prioritizing the dog’s dishes, Hannibal glanced out the kitchen window above the sink and could see that the sun had begun its descent. It was the midst of summer, and therefore wouldn’t be getting truly dark anytime soon, but it was just enough that it had turned the sky a beautiful swirl of orange and pink. 

“We should take a w-a-l-k.” Hannibal suggested, knowing that if he spoke the word aloud the dogs would bark up a storm. 

Will smiled. “That’d be nice. Just the two of us, or are we bringing the kids?” 

Hannibal cringed; he always hated when Will referred to the dogs as ‘the kids’, and in all honesty he knew Will didn’t like it much either, but instead was simply amused by the reaction it got out of him. “I was hoping tonight, it could just be us two. Surely the dogs exerted plenty of their pent-up energy in the yard today.” He wanted their walk to be romantic and centered on each other; having to worry about three energetic dogs and picking up their messes was not ideal for what he had planned. 

“Trust me, no amount of w-a-l-k-ing is enough for them.” Will chuckled, reaching down to pet Olivia as she sauntered past. “But we can leave them at the house.” 

Hannibal smiled at that, rinsing off the last of the dishes and placing them on the rack to dry. “Would you like to do that now, then? The weather is perfect right now; the summer heat has been dulled, and the sky looks stunning.” 

“Sure thing.”

* * *

Once the kitchen was wiped down and the dogs had settled down in the living room, Hannibal and Will headed to the entry room to slip on their shoes. Will grabbed his keys and hung them from his belt loop, patted his breast pocket to make sure the ring was still there, and then turned to Hannibal. “Ready?” 

Unbeknownst to Will, that was a rather complicated question. “I am.” Hannibal said. 

As they made their way out, they had to travel through a fair amount of grass before they actually reached pavement; their home was in the middle of nowhere, mainly with the intention of drawing as little attention to themselves as possible, but it was a bonus for the dogs as well. Hannibal held Will’s hand in his own, both out of affection and for additional support, for walking aids and the bumpy terrain did not pair well. 

Soon, they reached pavement, but Hannibal’s grip remained on Will’s all the same. The two of them walked in peaceful silence; they had gone enough distance that their land was out of sight, and as they made their way into the nearby neighborhood, the orange sky was blocked out by the trees overhead. A dog barked in the distance, and Will craned his neck in search of the source; Hannibal couldn’t help but smile. 

The overhanging trees became more sparse, and before they knew it they were in the sun once more. The light warmed Hannibal’s skin. 

Just up ahead was the entrance to the beach. Despite the warm weather, it was sparsely populated. Hannibal’s heart began to race even faster. It was such a foreign feeling to him, but his beloved Will never failed to keep Hannibal on his toes. 

“Do you want to sit?” Will asked. 

"Yes, please." Hannibal said. Any other time he’d be offended at the suggestion, despising the implication that his weakness was obvious; but in that moment, sitting down was exactly what he’d planned to do. 

They both seated themselves on the park bench. There was an abandoned cup between them, which Hannibal glared at with a disgusted expression. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and used it to drop the cup into a nearby trash can. 

Will gave an amused chuckle. “Don’t be making any morbid plans.” he said, scooting over and closing the gap between them. 

“Never. At least not without you.” Hannibal winked. 

Will placed a hand palm-side-up on Hannibal’s thigh. He took this as an invitation to hold it, gripping it tightly as he leaned back against the bench. Will gazed ahead to watch the flock of chatty seagulls, but Hannibal couldn’t rip his eyes away from him. 

The light illuminated Will’s face that was purely angelic; his strong profile, hint of stubble, even his messy curls that framed his face perfectly. In the warm lighting he could even make out the slightest hint of grey in his roots. Oh, how he wanted to be with him until there was nothing left of brown in his hair. 

The waves lapped against the shore, the fresh scent of seawater filled their noses. It was perfect. If he didn't do it now, then when else? 

“You’ve said before that you often feel that you are dreaming.” Hannibal whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from Will’s forehead. The latter turned his head towards him, leaning into his touch like the dogs when they yearned to be pet. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket. 

Will didn’t notice this, his gaze still lingering on Hannibal's. “I wouldn’t say often. But sometimes, yes.” he said. “Especially in moments like this where everything feels right. It seems unjust.” 

“Moments of content such as this are always just.” Hannibal said. “Even for people like us.” 

Will could only chuckle in response. Hannibal suspected he didn’t fully believe him, but that was alright. 

“When that feeling comes about again...” he continued, taking out a small velvet maroon box. “If you’ll accept it, I believe this will help you re-ground yourself.” Hannibal opened the box to reveal a beautiful, glistening ring. 

“My dearest Will,” Hannibal said, “would you care to join me until death do us part?” 

The ring was solid gold; even Will could tell just by looking at it, and he wouldn’t have expected any less from someone like Hannibal. It was lined with a row of tiny white diamonds, and a bigger one in the very center. 

Will swallowed a lump in his throat. He reached for the velvet box and pulled the ring from its velvet nest. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” he whispered, and he slipped the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit. He pulled Hannibal into a tight embrace, their lips meeting in a long, passionate kiss. 

Any other time, Hannibal would make sure to be mindful of his surroundings; kissing in public was something he found incredibly distasteful. But in that moment, he felt he’d rather be the rudest person on earth than take his lips away from Will's. 

The blood-red sun had finished its descent into the ocean. As the sky darkened, the temperature dropped. Their lips parted, and Hannibal gazed into those blue eyes with warmth and affection, dragging his fingers across his strong jawline. 

"There's something I should do." Will breathed. Hannibal's gaze quickly flicked downward at the pocket of his shirt; Will noticed this, and he simply nodded. 

The two of them walked towards where the water met the sand. A seagull cawed from above as Will knelt down onto the ground. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the old wedding ring. Hannibal watched as he dug a shallow hole in the wet sand, placing the ring at the bottom. 

"Are you certain that this is what you need, Will?" Hannibal asked, placing a hand on Will's shoulder. 

He nodded. "I can't move forward with a foot stuck in the past. This is the final step." he said. Gazing upon the ring for another moment, the hesitance clear in his glazed-over eyes, Will scooped a handful of sand on top of it. 

"This isn't her fault," he whispered, which Hannibal could tell was Will reassuring himself. "She's moved on without me. I deserve to do the same. I _need_ to do the same." 

He stayed there for a few silent minutes; Hannibal didn't rush him. They had all the time in the world, and they would not leave a second before Will was ready. 

"Some time in the future, whether it's tomorrow or a decade from now, a child will inevitably build a sand castle and stumble upon that ring." Hannibal began. "One would surely assume that a missing wedding band is a mark of tragedy, or perhaps a result of someone's carelessness; but what you've done, Will, is anything but. Your choice to move forward is nothing short of a blessing and careful decision." 

A tearful smile spread across Will's face. He sniffled as he rose to his feet, pulling Hannibal into a warm embrace. 

“Let’s head home.” Will whispered, pressing another brief kiss to Hannibal’s lips. “I believe we are entitled to some privacy.” 

Hannibal chuckled knowingly. "Indeed. Let's go." 

The two of them headed home with hands entwined, their minds full of the future that lay ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! if youre able, please comment and leave kudos! :D


End file.
